Beautiful Moonlight
by Glassy.Desu
Summary: **RE-UPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT**  Beyond Birthday wants revangge towards Kira who killed his Lawi. So on a beautiful moonlight he completes that.


Story Name: Beautiful Moonlight

Author:

Couple: Beyond Birthday and Light

Rating: M

Genre: Horror and Romance

o~o~o

The night sky was thick with gray clouds so thick the people of Japan wished for the bright moonlight. The moonlight was beautiful indeed but the soft glow was nothing Beyond Birthday finds much beauty in. He liked the glow of blood _in _the moonlight but never moonlight itself.

He had an idea. An idea he has had for a while now he has just needed the right moment to use it. As you may guessed, tonight is that moment.

Beyond Birthday is planning to made a certain person's blood sparkle in a beautiful moonlight.

Ever since he heard is his dear Lawi-pop's death Beyond wanted to get revenge against the man who murder he man he both loved and lived to surpass.

For a month or so now he had all but researched everything involving L and the murder knows as Kira, the man who is now on Beyond's death list.

So to break this all down, Beyond is going to kill Light

in the middle of a cloudy night. There was one problem with that and that was... he didn't know _who _this 'Kira' is or _if _his even real. Beyond had never really know or care that people thought there was a 'mysterious killer who killed criminals with heart attacks', Beyond always either said it with either some disease or karma was coming back to bite on people's asses... again, that was until L died.

No random disease that targeted criminals or karma would kill the 'armchair' detective who spent _all _his time in a room. Even so, Beyond always gets his way so he made 'arrangements' so to speak with some girl her name is was Misa or something.

As planned, at 12 pm Misa was at the park where they were to meet. Beyond Birthday did plan to were a mask to the meeting but then just decided to kill her after, she was of no use anymore, right?

In his hunched over posture he made his way over towards the blonde one, he smiled, a cute smile, an evilly cute smile.

Misa's face turned into a surprised expression as I stepped from the shadow of a tree. From the look on her face she had met L in person and now thinks he has came back to life or is a ghost.

"Ryuzaki?" She asked, terrified.

'Ah, Lawi had used my name,' Beyond thought.

The reason he thought this is because he had only given Misa the name 'Rue' not bothering with the 'Ryuzaki' as she may alert someone who had something to do with the murder cases he had been, his plans would have gone to waste.

"You promised information, do you have it?" asked the one now known as Ryuzaki.

His hand, which was placed inside his jeans pocket, twirled around the pocket knife he would kill Misa with.

"Yes of course," she said.

She wasn't scared anymore but she was pale. Pale like she saw a ghost (which she thought she has).

After grabbed some paper from a black shoulder bag Misa took her steps foreword. A faint click which only Beyond heard shown he had opened the pocket knife.

He was ready to strike.

"Here," The blonde smiled holding the paper to Beyond.

He smirked and jumped foreword, plugging the knife into the other's chest. She screamed, cried and died.

Beyond did not worry about cleaning the crime scene. He didn't worry if he was caught and then killed for his mistakes, that was after he got Kira.

After simply wiping the blood into his white shirt he looked over the paper.

"So this is Kira," Beyond muttered to himself and took a seat in Misa's dead mid section. Beyond was taken back, Kira was nothing like he would have thought.

The picture was of a young man, around twenty, he had light brown hair, matching eyes that almost looked full of sadness but on top he could see a sadist glow, all up he looked like a beautiful young man not a evil killer.

Under the picture was useless information like name,

age, height, weight and family, what Beyond wanted was a current location, he found it at the bottom of the page. He quickly memorized the address and took off, leaving the page behind.

The sun was not up yet and the clouds were slowly moving but have not moved enough for the moon to shine though.

The location of Kira was a house, not a investigation building like Beyond thought, the information did say he was a part of the investigation team after all.

Beyond Birthday looked down both ends of the street before opening the front fence. The path to the door was small and made of stone, making small 'thud' sounds as his bare feet made connection with the ground.

He teased the door knob, it was unlocked. 'Heh, he doesn't even lock his door before he goes to sleep,' Beyond thought and smiled about how easy it was to enter.

Every light was off but Beyond's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. In front of him was a long hallway and at the end of it was a large stair case, to his left was the living room which connected to the kitchen and dinning room and to his right was what looked like a study area/another living room, the bedroom and bathroom must be upstairs.

His feet slowly moved himself off up the stairs. Once up the stairs, four doors met his wake, two on each side.

Slowly and quietly he opened the first door, a storage closet, the second one was a bathroom, two more doors left, one had Kira in it.

As he turned the second last door and he palms begun to sweat, he got as nervous as a murder like him could.

Unlike the rest of the house his room was the darkest and his eyes couldn't adjust to the lack of light, but when Beyond turned the light on, he was shown Light of both kinds.

This is it.

Beyond had found what he was looking for, the man who had killed what was rightfully his. The young man, turned over and grunted before trying to wake up, his eyes where foggy from sleep.

"L?" he asked.

L, the name sounded somewhat foreign coming from someone other then Beyond.

Said man advanced, drinking in the sight before him, even with bed hair and bags, Light was beautiful.

"No, Kira-kun," Beyond Birthday said, "I am not L, just a copy, a backup, a alternative."

It was true. He got those words from A. A. The person who first gave him his dislike against L. No, dislike is an under-statement, Beyond _disgusts _L. The man used people as prawns, he used their faces for his own, their eyes as his own, their hands as his own, L does nothing himself.

"Kira-kun, what sort of name is Kira-kun? And who are you?" Light question, wake slowly moving over his self, just like the clouds over the sky, still to show the moonlight.

"Kira-kun is your name, Kira-kun and I am B.B, Beyond Birthday," Beyond said, his voice was barely a whisper.

Said man's knee rested lightly on the crisp white sheets. Light begun to panic slightly.

'Does he still think that I am Lawi?' Beyond thought, his hand's placed on Kira's shoulders.

"Shh, Kira-kun, no need to be scared, L would have wanted his," B's voice was sickly but had a sweet sound to it.

Why would L want this? L wanted to have Kira stopped, this will stop him, but death may not be the way L would want it, but who cares? Kira would be stopped and everything will go back to the way it should be.

Softly Beyond pushed Light onto the bed, legs on either side of Light's waist, the blade of the pocket knife

which he did not close dug into his thigh.

"Beyond," Light grunted as if he was testing its sound.

Beyond reached forward and dug his bitten down nails into Light's cheek and dragged them down, a beautiful crimson trail was left in its wake. The shade of red looked lovely next to the pale skin. The nails meet Light's chin and then they left. Leaning down Beyond licked the trail of blood up, savouring the sweet and tangy taste.

It had been some time since Beyond tasted blood and even longer Beyond has had blood that good. At the chin Beyond hardly sucked the blood that oozed from the cut and even licked there.

With the sucking and licking Light moaning quietly he loudness was muffled with his hand. Beyond wanted to hear Light's moans so from somewhere Beyond pulled out two old, rusty switchblades. He grabbed both of Light's hands, placed them above his head and stabbed both hands until they were both nicely pinned into the bed.

Crimson blood stained Beyond's hands, Light's hands, the blades and the white pillow covers.

"Ahhh!" Light's screamed echoed throughout the house.

Beyond waited a moment to see if anyone would come to check on the noises.

Nothing.

Beyond licked, sucked at Light's hands, keeping the blood in his mouth.

'Beyond," Light moaned in both pleasure and shock. Beyond Birthday kissed Light full and opened mouth, sharing Light his own blood.

Once he was sure Light had drunk up most the blood Beyond pulled away, a small trail of blood mixed with saliva ran down Light's chin and into the wound on his face.

Beyond pulled out three more knives along with the pocket knife from his pocket and place them on the bed beside them, then he removed Light's tee-shirt. His body was lovely he was not petite or lithe but he was not to bulky either.

Beyond ran his palm down Light's chest then back up to garb hold of one of Light's nipples. After a few sharp tugs and twist Beyond grabbed the smallest knife, about the size of a grown man's middle finger plus the thumb, and twirled it around the based (and no, not down there) before slowly sinking into the bud.

"Hnn," Light groaned.

Beyond repeated this process on the other nipple before going down Light's body and implanted the largest knife into Light mid section. Beyond was surprised about how Light was still alive after all the blood he has lost.

Light's moans and groans have turned into pleas. Pleas for Beyond to stop. Pleas to spare his life if he stopped being Kira.

"To late Kira-kun," Beyond smirked sickly, as he shoved the knife further into his mid section, "You can not take back L's death!"

"Why?" Light asked, "why does he mean so much to you?"

Light coughed up a little blood and Beyond chuckled sarcastically but said nothing. Said man got sick of Light upper body and when down to remove his pants.

The pocket knife was soon shoved painfully into Light asshole. Light coughed up more blood. With a fast pass Beyond Birthday thrusted the knife into the hot passage.

"Ahhh! Beyond!" Light screamed much to loud, but no one came to check on him.

Beyond took the knife out, unzipped his jeans and shoved himself dry into Light's bloody heat. Without even a second to adjust Beyond begun to trust into Light.

Said man just couldn't make any noises, he was to weak, where as Beyond made the odd grunt, nothing to loud.

They kept the fast pace until Light came, open mouthed but with no noise. Beyond pulled out just in time to come onto Light's face.

B picked up the pocket knife and slit Light's throat quite deep, ending Kira life.

After Beyond down up his pants he lugged Light body down the stairs until the reached the bottom. Beyond searched the house of something good to tie things with, he found a couple of curtain ropes. Beyond grabbed Light's left wrist and tied it there with a gold rope and the other wrist with a sliver rope.

Beyond removed all knives from his body and ran wild, slashing wildly at Light's whole body, he even shaved some of the skin from the bone. Once done Beyond put all knives he has used into his pockets.

After a short look Beyond found a telephone on the lounge room. He dialled 000 (or 911 depends which one you know) and told the police something like "I found a body in the house next door to mine."

He hung up and left.

No one knows were he had left to, but some say one night when the beautiful moonlight shone though the dark gray clouds on a dark night he knocked on a near by mental institution.

When the police came to check the scene of the crime the first thing they saw was a dead body. The body sat on its ass tied to the bottom of the stair case. The red body shone beautifully in the glow of the beautiful moonlight that shone thought he dark gray clouds on a dark night.

At first they didn't know until a young man took a better look.

"Its Light," said Matsuda.

It was a beautiful ending that suited a beautiful moonlight.

o~o~o

**END**

**Author's Note: Re-uploaded from my old account. All mistake I have found I tried to correct but I am sure I missed some. **

**I have gotten a little bored of re-writing the "look at author's note" and other things like that… I'm sure people have gotten the message by now.**


End file.
